I intend to be your last love
by nattie black
Summary: Les années ont passé, Tyler n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir et Caroline est enfin prête pour Klaus. Ne prend absolument pas en compte les 3 ou 4 dernières saisons.


Je m'en reviens avec un os que j'ai écrit il y a des années (The Originals venait juste de commencer il me semble), ce qui explique les nombreuses incohérences avec ce que vous avez pu voir ces dernières années sur vos écrans. Bon, je m'arrête là, bonne lecture.

* * *

La respiration haletante, Enzo se laissa retomber sur le matelas aux côtés de Caroline. Il venait de lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne lui avait fait. Après plus de dix ans de relation ça n'allait plus vraiment entre eux, pourtant, comme à son habitude, la jolie blonde roula sur elle-même pour aller se lover contre son vampire. Elle aussi savait que leur couple n'était plus ce qu'il était mais elle refusait d'en parler. Politique de l'autruche, le problème finirait par se régler tout seul pensait-elle. Enzo était celui qui lui avait le plus apporté de tous les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie. Preuve en était, ils étaient encore ensemble dix ans après avoir officialisé. Les premières années elle avait vraiment cru avoir trouvé le bon, celui qu'elle aimerait jusqu'au bout. Mais, comme pour les autres, cela n'avait été qu'illusion.

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : un imbroglio de sentiments si euphorisants qu'on en étouffait presque. La sensation d'être si épanouie que même la fin du monde n'y changerait rien. Un court instant, le temps d'une parenthèse hors de la réalité, elle avait connu tout ça, et depuis elle n'avait de cesse de chercher à retrouver cet état de pur bonheur.

-Gorgeous je crois qu'on doit vraiment parler. Se décida à dire le brun après plusieurs minutes de silence reposant.

Dans un geste lascif il lui caressait le bras, elle ne dormait pas et ils le savaient tous les deux. Cependant elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce qui était mieux dans un certain sens.

-Tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi. Avec les autres non plus tu n'es jamais restée heureuse. Parce qu'aucun de nous n'est lui. Matt ne t'aimait pas. Tyler n'était qu'un plouc de petite ville. Et Stefan... Bon sang, je n'aurai jamais parié un kopeck sur vous deux ! Et pourtant vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble. Remarque avec ce Salvatore là tu es quand même restée quasiment une année entière. Avec Damon ça a duré quoi, un mois ? Bien que théoriquement ça ne devrait pas compter puisque tu étais sous hypnose. Celui là ! Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas du genre à vouloir régler tes comptes toi-même je lui aurait bien brisé la nuque plusieurs fois pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Il fit une pause, le temps d'avaler sa salive et de se donner un peu de courage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dire ce qu'il allait dire.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore avec moi aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce que je suis celui qui lui ressemble le plus.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Finit-elle par intervenir. C'est parce que je t'aime.

-C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu te voiles la face. Ou alors tu essayes juste de me protéger. Dit-il avec un rire qui manquait de sincérité.

-Tu es bête. Arrête de te moquer de moi. Répondit-elle en lui frappant gentiment le torse.

-Non, je t'assure. J'ai toujours senti que tu avais une certaine réserve. J'ai compris pourquoi quand on a croisé Stefan et Rebekah en Italie. Tu crevais d'envie de lui demander des nouvelles de lui. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'es complètement refermée sur toi même quand elle a laissé entendre qu'il était heureux avec sa fille.

-C'était il y a trois ans. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ce moment là ? Lui demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée après un moment de silence.

-En toute honnêteté je n'aurai rien dit si tu ne t'étais pas mise à simuler depuis quelques semaines. Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-elle, gênée qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

-Care, je sais que tu m'aimes, d'une certaine manière. Je t'aime aussi, mais je suis loin d'être un gars bien. Je suis possessif, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit même si je savais que ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Contrairement à ton originel, qui lui a été capable de le faire.

-Cette conversation est totalement irréaliste. Se braqua-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle voulait continuer d'ignorer l'hybride et le manque que son absence creusait en elle. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule et se leva pour prendre une douche. Douche à laquelle se joignit Enzo.

Mine de rien leur conversation avait libéré quelque chose en la jeune femme, pour la première fois depuis un moment elle prit réellement beaucoup de plaisir sous les mains du brun.

xXxXxXxXx

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de grosses disputes, certes il y avait des journées houleuses, après tout Enzo était un mâle dominant comme il en existe peu, et Caroline n'était pas la douce princesse qu'on pouvait s'imaginer, mais tous les deux préféraient les discutions aux combats. Ils venaient de passer une décennie ensemble, ce qui n'est pas grand chose pour un vampire mais pour eux cela représentait beaucoup. Ils étaient des amoureux, des amants et des amis, c'est pour ces raisons que leur séparation se fit sans cris, même si Caroline n'avait pu retenir ses larmes.

Poussée et remontée à bloc par le brun, la jeune femme appela Stefan quelques jours plus tard afin de pouvoir parler à Rebekah. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, Stefan et elle avait croisé la vampire lors d'un voyage en France. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que les deux amis s'étaient rendu compte qu'entre eux il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus que leur très forte amitié. Après avoir quitté l'Europe ils s'étaient séparés. Stefan avait continué de voir la sœur de l'hybride, alors que Caroline était retournée aux Etats-Unis. Elle y était restée deux ans avant de partir en voyage seule. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre du temps pour elle. Sa mère était morte d'un cancer foudroyant et les attitudes dégoulinantes de pitié et de prévenance de ses amis l'avaient agacé plus que réconforté. C'est donc dans le plus grand silence qu'elle avait plié bagages un jour, direction l'Italie. Elle y avait entreprit des études en botanique, sans savoir pourquoi, les plantes lui faisaient penser à sa mère. A la fin de sa licence, Damon et Elena l'avaient retrouvé, le brun voulait profiter de ce voyage pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami, qui résidait dans le même pays que la blonde. Caroline avait été forcée de passer la semaine avec les trois autres vampires. Une chose en entraînant une autre, et surtout les deux célibataires trouvant le couple trop barbant, Caroline et Enzo avait fini dans le même lit. Ils étaient revenus ensemble sur le sol américain quelques mois plus tard. Au près de lui la blonde avait appris à s'asseoir sur certains de ses principes, elle n'avait plus rien contre l'hypnose à outrance ou le fait de se nourrir d'humain en de très rares occasions.

-Oui. Fit une voix agacée.

Caroline sursauta avant de se reprendre. Elle s'était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Bonjour Rebekah, comment tu vas ?

De l'autre côté du téléphone l'originelle soupira d'exaspération.

-Caroline, tu n'as pas demandé à me parler pour prendre de mes nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas amies, alors viens en au fait.

-J'aurai voulu savoir où je pourrais trouver ton frère.

-Mon frère ? Tu parles duquel ? Oh c'est vrai, il ne m'en reste que deux puisque vous avez tué Finn et Kol. Au loin, Caroline entendit Stefan rappeler à l'ordre sa fiancée. Bien. Mais avant je veux juger si tu mérites de savoir où il est. Pourquoi veux-tu le contacter ?

-C'est personnel. Répliqua la plus jeune piquée au vif.

-Oh, comme l'adresse de mon frère ! Et sans plus attendre Rebekah raccrocha.

-Bon sang mais quelle conne c'est pas possible ! S'énerva Caroline. On pourrait croire qu'après mille ans elle serait enfin devenue adulte. Mais non, elle est restée la même merdeuse, coquette et pourrie gâtée.

Enzo l'embrassa rapidement pour la calmer et lui pris le téléphone des mains. Dés la première sonnerie elle décrocha et s'excusa avec une mauvaise foi flagrante, signe que Stefan lui avait fait la morale.

-Ecoute-moi bien blondie, grâce à moi Caroline a enfin accepté d'assumer ses sentiments pour ton frère, donc donne-nous son adresse sinon je peux t'assurer que je lui fais tourner la tête en moins de deux pour qu'elle ne jure à nouveau que par moi, et à cause de toi ton cher frère n'aura jamais le plaisir d'avoir la fille qu'il aime.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite enflure.

-Et toi une belle salope. Maintenant qu'on s'est avoué nos petits surnoms, donne-moi l'adresse.

-Malheureusement mon frère est un vrai parano qui ne fait confiance à personne, je sais juste qu'il parlait de Londres.

-Bien, bon après-midi et merci pour l'information, harpie. Puis à son tour il lui raccrocha au nez.

-Décidément je ne serai jamais ami avec les membres de la famille Mikaelson. Bon et bien maintenant que tu sais où tu dois aller, ton départ est imminent. Néanmoins, tu n'es pas encore avec le grand méchant loup, et comme j'ai été un partenaire exemplaire durant toutes ces années... Aller gorgeous, tu me dois bien ça.

Caroline explosa de rire, elle secoua la tête et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait des valises à faire, deux tout au plus, et il fallait qu'elle choisisse quelles affaires elle allait prendre.

xXxXxXxXx

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Enzo et Caroline profitaient de leur dernier matin ensemble. Ironiquement le brun ne l'avait jamais senti aussi épanouis dans ses bras que depuis qu'il l'avait convaincu d'aller rejoindre l'autre. Ils s'étaient accordés une dernière nuit, pour se dire au revoir. Ils avaient pris le temps de se redécouvrir, de s'aimer. Un au revoir tendre, fort, parfait, et tous deux le garderaient gravé dans un coin de leur cœur.

Après plusieurs hésitations la blonde osa se lancer :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Oh moi... je vais aller chasser le temps que tu t'habilles. Quand je rentrerai ce soir tu seras partie depuis longtemps. Je vais très certainement me bourrer la gueule et ne pas décuver pendant plusieurs semaines, attendant désespérément ton coup de fil m'annonçant qu'il n'a pas voulu de toi et que tu rentres à la maison. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, parce que jamais il ne te laissera partir quand il saura que tu es venu pour lui. Je finirai par comprendre que tu ne reviendras pas et j'aurai une période où j'en voudrai à la terre entière, et en particulier à moi. Puis je rencontrerai une très belle sorcière - Bonnie peut-être, histoire de te rendre jalouse et de te blesser - qui me fera de nouveau désirer d'autres femmes que toi. Je reprendrai ma vie, redeviendrai un salaud de la pire espèce attendant, patiemment cette fois, qu'il commette le faux pas de trop qui te déchirera le cœur. Ce qui arrivera immanquablement puisqu'entre vous c'est passionnel, qu'il est un monstre et que tu voudras à tout prix le changer. La douleur sera plus forte que l'amour et donc tu me reviendras, pour quelques mois, quelques décennies si je suis chanceux, et inéluctablement tu retourneras vers lui. On vivra ce petit jeu quelques siècles puis soit l'un de nous mourra, soit il finira par changer pour toi et alors là tu passeras ton éternité sans plus jamais le quitter.

-Tu souffriras continuellement, par ma faute. Je ne veux pas ça Enzo, je t'aime. J'ai su vivre sans lui jusqu'ici, j'arriverai à l'oublier. Je ne suis pas obligée de partir. Souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il vit qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Si, tu dois y aller. Tu dois vivres ton histoire avec lui. Je survivrai. Même si tu devais ne jamais me revenir je m'en remettrai, comme lui. Mais tu resteras toujours ma priorité.

Caroline enserra un peu plus fort le torse du brun, il avait raison, elle avait besoin d'aller rejoindre l'hybride, mais quitter Enzo lui brisait le cœur. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer ainsi deux personnes à la fois.

Sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule, effleura son front de ses lèvres, puis se leva. La jeune femme observa une dernière fois le corps mate de celui qui l'avait aidé à grandir et qui l'avait aimé tout au long de ces années. A son tour elle se leva, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, redessina ses pommettes et ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser simple mais appuyé. Et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma le jet d'eau de la douche et fit mine de s'affairer, alors qu'en réalité elle l'écoutait. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la maison elle entra dans la cabine de douche et commença le deuil de leur relation.

xXxXxXxXx

Deux avions, une escale assez longue à l'aéroport JFK et un temps de voyage de presque vingt deux heures, voilà le temps qu'il fallut à Caroline pour se concentrer sur son nouveau but. Elle avait décollé le mardi vers 8h de Californie et était arrivée à Londres le mercredi sous les coups de midi, heure locale. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se trouve un hôtel pour poser ses affaires et qu'elle se sustente car ses gencives commençaient à lui faire mal. Là c'était la partie facile, après il lui faudrait se lancer dans sa recherche de l'originel. Stefan lui avait parlé des bars fréquentés par les sorcières de la ville, d'après lui cela serait moins risqué de passer par elles pour retrouver l'hybride. Les sorcières étaient toujours au courant de tout et presque toutes travaillaient pour les Mikaelson. Soit elles parleraient à la jeune vampire, soit elles feraient remonter le message à l'intéressé qu'une blonde prénommée Caroline demandait après lui.

Mais c'était à douter de la présence du blond dans la ville, cela faisait un mois que la jeune femme se trouvait en Europe et elle n'avait toujours aucun résultat. Elle avait écumé tous les lieux recommandés par son meilleur ami, même Rebekah avait fini par lui donner quelques adresses. Mais rien. Sauf peut-être un agacement général chez les sorcières à l'encontre de Caroline. D'ailleurs elles ne tarderaient pas à la considérer comme une menace et feraient en sorte de la neutraliser. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il était à Londres il ne voulait pas la voir. Cependant pas question d'en rester là. S'il y en avait bien un qui devait savoir où il se trouvait ce n'était personne d'autre que le dernier encore en vie de la famille : Elijah. Et il ne faisait nul doute pour Caroline qu'il serait autrement plus coopératif que sa sœur. Par contre le contacter s'annonçait tout aussi simple que pour l'hybride.

Cependant, avant de se lancer à la recherche de l'aîné des deux frères, la jeune vampire voulait profiter de la ville en tant que simple touriste. Visiter la Tour de Londres seule ne l'avait pas dérangé, par contre elle s'était sentie bien isolée du reste monde quand elle avait pris de la hauteur dans le London Eye. Faire du shopping sur Oxford Street l'aurait bien tenté mais il y avait décidément top de monde. A force de courir la ville à rechercher en vain, Caroline avait mémorisé chaque destination et le parcours de chaque bus et métro. Ainsi, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour arriver à Hyde Park. Elle s'émerveillait des écureuils qui accouraient vers elle dés qu'elle se baissait et tendait ses mains vers eux. Elle s'était ensuite arrêté au petit restaurant aux bords du lac. Tout en buvant son café elle regardait le soleil se coucher lentement. Un peu plus loin une famille de touristes indiens jouaient avec les nombreuses oies qui vivaient ici. Le cœur gros elle paya l'addition et s'en alla. En remontant l'une des allées, sans faire attention, elle buta contre un homme à la carrure impressionnante. L'homme se retourna vers elle en grognant. Caroline allait s'excuser lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux virer au jaune par dessus un lit de veines noires. Un hybride. Sous le choc elle se statufia la bouche ouverte. Ce que l'homme prit comme un affront. Il s'avança sur elle jusqu'à la bousculer de nouveau.

-Jeff ! Claqua une voix mélodieuse. Une jeune fille brune à la peau de pêche, légèrement olivâtre, se positionna entre les deux créatures. Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle, Jeffrey n'est pas très... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle fixait Caroline comme subjuguée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la blonde réellement préoccupée.

-Vous êtes... oh mon dieu je n'aurai jamais cru vous voir un jour en vrai.

-Pardon ?

-Papa te peint tout le temps mais il ne veut jamais me parler de toi. J'ai cru que c'était parce que tu étais morte.

Les informations arrivaient comme des gifles dans le visage de l'orpheline. La présence d'un hybride, cette adolescente qui connaissait son visage parce que son père la peignait, ces mêmes yeux bleus.

-Ton père ? Tu es...

-Je suis Liz Mikaelson. Et je vous invite à rentrer à la maison avec nous, je suis sûre que papa sera content.

L'homme qui accompagnait la plus jeune s'interposa de nouveau en entendant cela.

-Je suis navré mademoiselle, mais je me dois de vous dire non. Vous ne pouvez inviter personne, encore moins des vampires inconnus.

-Mais puisque je te dis que mon père la connaît.

-Ce sont les règles mademoiselle.

-Ce sont les règles mademoiselle. Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde en essayant d'imiter son garde du corps.

Elle sortie son téléphone portable tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce faisant Jeffrey et Caroline se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots.

-Oncle Lijah, je viens... oui je vais bien et oui je suis en chemin. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je viens de trouver cette femme que papa dessine tout le temps. Excusez-moi mais c'est quoi votre nom ?

-Oh euh, Caroline Forbes.

-Oui, voilà, Caroline Forbes. Très jolie blonde. Tu la connais aussi ?! Dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur Jeff. Donc elle peut venir à la maison ? Elle se mit à sautiller sur place. Merci, merci, merci. Attends, tu peux le répéter à Jeffrey ?

Sur la route, Liz bombarda la blonde de questions, elle voulait tout savoir d'elle. De comment elle connaissait son père et son oncle. Question que la vampire prit soin d'esquiver. Ils marchèrent un peu moins d'une demie heure, ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier de Kensington et se dirigeaient à présent vers l'une des plus prestigieuses résidences de la rue. Une fois sur le porche, Caroline eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir d'une seconde à l'autre. Avant que Liz ne fasse le moindre mouvement, Elijah ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

-Elisabeth, file faire tes devoirs avant que ton père ne rentre, tu sais qu'il ne plaisante pas avec ça. Merci Jeffrey, ça ira. Congédia-t-il la montagne de muscles. Miss Forbes, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il lui accorda un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la conduisit dans un salon chaleureux où il lui servit un verre de vin après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir.

-Vous avez donc fait la rencontre d'Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est une très gentille fille. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

-Uniquement d'un point de vue physique, pour le reste elle me rappelle beaucoup Bekah avant notre transformation. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous amène à Londres ?

-Les sorcières ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Nous rencontrons quelques...difficultés avec les sorcières du coin dirons-nous. Je vous écoute donc.

-Eh bien, c'est à dire que, en fait, j'étais à votre recherche. Rebekah m'a dit que je vous trouverais sûrement ici. J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point d'abandonner quand j'ai croisé Liz.

L'aîné des Mikaelson la dévisagea rapidement, à la recherche de la moindre blessure ou d'un quelconque signe qu'elle avait des ennuis.

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour vous aider ? Lui demanda-t-il intrigué.

Caroline prit le temps d'avaler sa salive avant de répondre tout en baissant le regard.

-Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce genre de visite. Répondit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Cette fois Elijah prit le temps de la détailler ; les joues rouges, le regard fuyant, l'oreille aux aguets. Le visage de l'originel se fendit d'un sourire.

-Vous êtes venue pour lui, pour le retrouver. Énonça-t-il d'un ton amusé. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas lequel il a eu le plus de mal à accepter entre Stefan et Enzo.

Il rigola un bon coup comme s'il se souvenait d'une scène drôle. Sa fille plus la femme qu'il aimait, son frère aurait enfin tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

-J'aurai peut-être droit à un peu de tranquillité désormais. Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il monta un magnifique escalier de bois aux rampes sculptées avec précision et raffinement. Il s'arrêta devant une porte au troisième et dernier étage.

-Normalement personne n'a le droit d'y entrer, mais Lizzie n'en fait qu'à sa tête et y passe le plus clair de son temps libre quand il n'est pas là. C'est son atelier de peinture, je pense que ça pourrait vous intéresser. Ou vous faire peur. Vous connaissez mon frère, il faut toujours qu'il fasse dans la démesure. Le choix vous revient.

Il lui pressa l'épaule, comme pour lui apporter le courage dont elle aurait besoin, et s'en alla.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait furieusement, après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour être sûre qu'elle était seule. Avec les originels on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Qui sait si un hybride n'allait pas sortir au détour de couloir pour l'attaquer dés qu'elle aurait posé la main sur la poignée. Se décidant enfin, Caroline souffla un bon coup et entra dans le sanctuaire du maître des lieux. Peu sûre d'elle, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et se figea sur place. La pièce était encombrée de toile, du sol au plafond, et son visage ornait chacune d'elle. Elle laissa son regard se promener tout en prenant conscience des scènes qui se présentaient sous ses yeux. Il l'avait peinte de toutes les manières possibles : debout, assise, allongée, de face, de dos, blottie dans une couverture devant la fenêtre, complètement nue. A chaque fois une sorte d'aura semblait se dégager d'elle. La vampire se mit en mouvement et détailla chaque toile, en découvrant certaines, cachées, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Ses entrailles se retournèrent quand elle reconnut certains moments de sa vie. Comme ce tableau où elle se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère. Tout le monde avait fini par la laisser seule après l'enterrement, elle se tenait agenouillée devant la stèle. Les pans de son manteau flottaient au vent tandis qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine le foulard que sa mère lui avait offert à peine deux semaines avant de mourir. Pendant tout ce temps il avait gardé un œil sur elle.

Du bout des doigts elle effleurait une peinture la représentant avec Enzo. Il la tenait dans ses bras, la couvant amoureusement du regard alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, suite à une blague de Damon se souvenait-elle. Il avait veillé sur elle de loin, acceptant le fait qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui. La force de son amour était saisissant.

-Caroline ?

La blonde lâcha le tableau des yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face. Prenant un air concerné et sérieux en un battement de cils il était face à elle et l'examinait avec minutie.

-Love, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Alors qu'elle se retenait jusque là, la jeune femme craqua sous le trop plein d'émotion. Cela commença par quelques larmes et très vite cela se changea en sanglots. En réponse il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Là, trésor, je suis là.

Caroline hoqueta tout en s'accrochant fermement à lui. Nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'originel, elle essayait de se calmer. Dans un geste lascif l'hybride lui caressait les cheveux et le dos. Quand elle put de nouveau parler, Caroline s'excusa encore et encore. Le blond l'éloigna de lui, ses deux mains englobant son visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Sweetheart, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis désolée. Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre. Dit-elle en désignant toutes les toiles.

Confus l'hybride ne sut que répondre. Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main tandis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je vous appelle. Le dîner est prêt, vous venez ? Les invectiva l'adolescente.

A table l'ambiance était tendue, Liz était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas poser des questions à tout va. Néanmoins elle commençait à être mal à l'aise, il fallait qu'elle essai de briser la glace.

-Tu comptes rester à Londres ?

-Eh bien...commença Caroline, cherchant ses mots. Cela va dépendre de certaines choses. Termina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au maître de la maison.

-Si par « certaines choses » tu veux dire mon père, alors oui, tu vas rester un moment avec nous. En déduisit l'adolescente tout en souriant.

-Elisabeth. La reprit gentiment Elijah tandis qu'il était lui aussi amusé par le comportement des deux intéressés.

Le silence retomba sur les convives pendant plusieurs minutes avant que, de manière absolument pas innocente, le blond ne pose une question à leur invitée.

-Et tu ne voyages pas avec Enzo ?

La respiration de la blonde se fit plus profonde. Ils y étaient, c'était le moment.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Tout en disant cela elle le fixait, elle ne voulait pas rater sa réaction. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'il lâcha brusquement ses couverts.

-Lizzie, ma puce, que dirais-tu de... Commença Elijah avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée en trombe d'un hybride couvert de sang.

-Les loups ! Ils ont lancé l'attaque. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'on avait imaginé ! Débita-t-il alarmiste.

Aussitôt les deux originels étaient en état d'alerte, ils échangèrent un regard, s'accordant sur la démarche à suivre. L'aîné se leva et intima aux deux filles de le suivre. Elisabeth monta sans rechigner tandis que Caroline restait plantée sur place. Elle le regardait partir sans se retourner et ça lui faisait mal.

-Niklaus ! L'interpella-t-elle avec espoir.

L'hybride s'arrêta net. Elle l'avait appelé « Niklaus ». Pas « Klaus » ou « Mikaelson » ou autres surnoms qui le rattachaient à toutes les barbaries qu'il avait commise. En une fraction de seconde il était devant elle, une main lui caressant la joue.

-Ne t'en fait pas Love, je reviens dés que les choses sont réglées. Elijah va rester avec vous au cas où quelqu'un serait assez bête pour venir jusqu'ici. Écoute-le et tout ira bien.

-Je sais, mais fais attention.

Cela aurait pu le faire rire de la part de quelqu'un d'autre mais venant de Caroline cela le touchait au plus profond de son âme. Alors il l'embrassa chastement.

-Promis.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Klaus était parti régler le problème des loups. Liz avait expliqué à Caroline que cela arrivait de temps en temps, il ne fallait donc pas s'en inquiéter. En plus Elijah et deux hybrides étaient assignés à la résidence pour leur protection. Les filles avaient interdiction de sortir de la villa, aussi elles passaient leur temps ensemble. Bien qu'elles aient physiquement le même âge, la blonde n'arrivait pas à voir en sa cadette une sœur ou une amie. Elisabeth était la fille de celui qu'elle aimait, il se dégageait d'elle une certaine fragilité et une soif de reconnaissance. Caroline ne pouvait faire autrement que de développer un comportement maternel envers elle. Ou peut-être était-ce aussi dut au fait qu'elle approchait des trente cinq ans et que l'envie d'enfant commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir.

Ce soir là avait été chargé en potins en tout genre, les filles s'étaient badigeonnées le visage d'argile avant d'enchaîner pédicure et manucure. A un moment Elijah était venu leur demander ce qu'elles désiraient manger et avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux devant leur têtes ainsi peinturlurées.

-Je serais toi je me méfierais oncle Lijah. Je suis sûre qu'à nous deux on arriverait à te recouvrir d'argile de la tête aux pieds.

Pour toute réponse l'originel avait haussé un sourcil tout en les mettant au défi du regard. Il n'en fallait pas plus aux deux filles pour se ruer sur lui, un pot à la mixture verte dans les mains. Pot qui s'était retrouvé vidé en grande partie sur leur tête, bien que la joue droit et la veste de costume d'Elijah ne s'en soient pas sorties.

-Bon aller Care, tu peux me le dire, mon père et toi vous vous aimez ça crève les yeux. Comment vous êtes vous rencontré? Comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes séparés ? Bref, qu'elle est votre histoire ?

-Vous êtes bien curieuse mademoiselle Mikaelson, bien que ton père le soit aussi, je peux t'assurer que ce côté « je veux tout savoir des affaires des autres » tu le tiens de ta mère.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de refréner l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente. Elle se leva du lit où elles étaient assises toutes les deux et alla s'inspecter dans le miroir. Il était temps de se débarbouiller. Elle releva ses cheveux pour voir ce que cela donnait. Le résultat dut lui plaire puisqu'elle prit une brosse et un élastique qui traînait sur sa coiffeuse. Elle grimpa ensuite sur le lit et tendit ses accessoires à la blonde.

-Tu me fais une tresse ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Pendant un long moment Caroline lui brossa les cheveux avec attention, lui caressant parfois la tête.

-Care, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma mère ?

-Pas grand chose ma puce. Ce n'était pas mon amie, elle avait la manie de s'intéresser un peu trop aux garçons qui me plaisaient.

-Vous vous êtes battues pour le même garçon ?

-Pas tout à fait, elle a eu une liaison avec mon petit ami, alors que j'étais encore avec lui bien entendu.

-C'était papa ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, presque effrayée que son père soit fautif.

-Non ce n'était pas ton père, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout te dire, ton père m'a longuement prouvé son intérêt pour moi. Mais à l'époque il était loin d'être quelqu'un de fréquentable et j'avais très peur de ce que mes amis en auraient pensé.

-Mais tu l'aimais aussi ?

-Oui, seulement je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à ce moment là. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple attirance de l'interdit, du dangereux.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir quand même essayé en cachette ?

-A cause de ta mère, quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux... Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais ton père mais qu'entre nous ce n'était pas possible.

-Décidément, à part me donner la vie Haley n'a rien fait de bien.

-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je n'aurai jamais dû dire du mal de ta mère. Changeons de sujet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Je ne l'aime pas, elle ne me manque pas, mais je ne la déteste pas non plus. Papa ne me parle pas d'elle. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle était une erreur d'un soir qui lui avait apporté la plus belle chose au monde, qu'elle était partie et que c'était mieux ainsi. Oncle Lijah, lui, a été un peu plus bavard. Quand j'avais environ un an ils ont découvert que mon sang pouvait créer des hybrides. Ma mère n'était pas heureuse alors elle s'est jetée sur l'occasion.

-C'est horrible. S'écria la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça, cela ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir une enfance merveilleuse. Papa est parfois un peu sévère mais il m'aime. Tout comme oncle Lijah et tante Becah, même si je ne la vois pas souvent. Et moi aussi je les aime. Et toi, Caroline, tu m'aimes bien ?

-Moi ? Je t'aime tout court mon ange. Lui répondit la vampire en glissant sur son épaule la tresse qu'elle avait fini.

Le lendemain matin Liz descendit tard à la cuisine, toute la nuit elle n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer comment serait la vie quand son père serait de retour. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés rien n'empêcherait son père de vivre heureux avec Caroline. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir une mère. Elle se prépara son petit déjeuner, attendant que les autres la rejoigne. Ce que fit Elijah à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elle lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de la bataille pour passer le temps. Puis à son tour il l'interrogea sur sa complicité avec leur invitée.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore levée ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dises. Rigola l'originel. Va donc la réveiller puisque tu n'en peux plus.

Telle une gamine Lizzie reposa son chocolat et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de Caroline. Arrivée devant la porte elle frappa à plusieurs reprises, sans recevoir de réponse. Se disant que cela ne dérangerait pas la jeune femme, elle rentra. La chambre était baignée de lumière, les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, ainsi l'adolescente pu nettement voir que la pièce était dans le même état qu'avant que la blonde ne fasse son apparition. Pas une seule trace de sa présence. Aucun de ses vêtements n'étaient visibles, le lit n'était pas défait. Elle redescendit au pas de course l'escalier à la recherche de son oncle.

-Elle...elle n'est plus là ! Elle est partie !

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il sur le qui-vive.

-Sa chambre est vide. La jeune fille était complètement paniquée. Pourquoi serait-elle partie ? Et si quelqu'un était venu dans la nuit et qu'il l'avait enlevé ?

Ce qu'elle disait était stupide mais l'immortel préféra ne pas le lui dire.

-Reste ici, je vais faire le tour et voir avec Paul et Jeffrey s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose.

Avant d'interroger les hommes de son frère il voulait faire le tour de la maison, dans la précipitation sa nièce avait dû oublier de le faire. Il passa par la bibliothèque, les chambres d'amis, la salle de musique et celle de projection, avant d'avoir une idée. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt. Il y avait une chambre qu'il n'avait pas ouvert parce que, comme l'atelier, elle était privée. Sur le pas de la porte il tendit l'oreille. Son souffle léger et paisible était audible. Elle était là. Il entra silencieusement et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, Caroline Forbes dormait à point fermés, le nez fourré dans un oreiller qu'elle serrait avec force. Il se racla la gorge mais voyant que cela ne marcha pas il s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer doucement. Quand elle fut enfin réveillée elle se redressa rouge comme une écrevisse.

-Je...désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Et puis, connaissant mon frère, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de vous savoir dans son lit à l'attendre. Et loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser mais Liz est toute effrayée en bas, elle a vu votre chambre vide, elle s'imagine des scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Je vous laisse vous habiller en vitesse, je vais la rassurer en lui disant que vous étiez dans une autre chambre d'amis.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Trois autres jours passèrent sans qu'aucunes nouvelles de Klaus ne leur parviennent, même Elijah commençait à s'inquiéter. A défaut de pouvoir sortir, Liz passait ses journées à étudier sous l'œil attentif de son oncle tandis que Caroline lisait sagement. Dés que les leçons étaient finies la plus jeune restait accrochée aux jupes de la blonde. Elles s'entendaient si bien qu'Elijah prenait plaisir à les observer. Caroline couvait l'adolescente du regard comme une mère aimante. Lui aussi imaginait très bien comment la vie serait au retour de son frère.

Présentement ils étaient tous attablé pour jouer au poker. Les filles trichaient allègrement et pourtant c'était l'originel qui gagnait haut la main. Alors que Liz perdait une nouvelle fois toute sa mise les deux adultes échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

-Vous trichez ! Vous vous êtes ligués pour me faire perdre. Les accusa-t-elle avec détermination.

Elijah garda un air plus ou moins sérieux, ce qui ne servit à rien puisque Caroline éclata de rire.

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je le dirai à papa quand il rentrera.

Ce coup-ci même le très noble et très sérieux Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

-Puisque c'est ainsi je monte me coucher. Je ne vous dis pas bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna en faisant voleter ses boucles brunes, redoublant les rires de Caroline et du brun.

-Je crois que nous l'avons pas mal froissée. Avança la jeune femme quand elle se fut enfin calmée.

-Rassurez-vous, elle oubliera bien vite. Une dernière partie ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-Je pense que je vais décliner, j'ai déjà bien assez perdu comme ça. Avec toute votre fortune vous auriez pu vous montrer plus clément envers moi. Si vous le permettez je vais aussi aller me coucher.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission vous savez. Bonne nuit Caroline.

-Bonne nuit Elijah.

Il se dégageait de l'immortel une telle élégance, un tel charisme et une telle noblesse, que la jeune femme se sentait toujours obligée d'incliner la tête devant lui en un signe de respect désuet. Puis, gênée, elle se retira en vitesse. Arrivée à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres des habitants, elle hésita un moment avant d'aller frapper à la porte d'Elisabeth. Une voix bougonne lui donna la permission d'entrer. La jeune fille était installée confortablement dans son grand lit à baldaquin, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. Dans ses mains elle tenait un exemplaire de _La Princesse Blanche_ de Philippa Gregory.

-Tu t'essayes à la romance historique ? Tu rêves d'un roi ?

-Papa raconte souvent qu'il a côtoyé Henry VII et que c'est lui qui aurait porté le coup fatal à Richard III.

-Cela ne saurait me surprendre de la part de ton père. Néanmoins je pense qu'il affabule.

-Je le pense aussi. C'est pour ça que je lis les livres de Gregory.

-A mon avis tu trouveras plus facilement la vérité dans les archives de la Tour de Londres. Mais faut-il encore y avoir accès.

-Sans que papa ne le sache. Tu penses qu'oncle Lijah nous aidera ?

-Quitte à faire appel à ton oncle autant lui demander directement, il est toujours resté aux côtés de ton père. Aller, il commence à se faire tard. Ne tarde pas à te coucher mon ange.

Caroline lui caressa la joue, se pencha pour embrasser son front puis s'en alla.

-Bonne nuit Care.

-Bonne nuit Lizzie. Elle aimait vraiment cette gosse.

Elle remonta le couloir, passa devant l'escalier, la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée se trouvait au deuxième étage mais ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle y mettrait les pieds. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à se retrouver devant la chambre de Klaus. La pièce était basique, un lit double, une porte vitrée donnant sur un balcon, un dressing intégré, un bureau où traînaient des journaux comme ceux de Stefan, une salle de bain attenante et un tapis devant le lit. Le tout était assez impersonnel, cependant, pour une raison indéfinie, elle s'y sentait à l'aise, en sécurité. Elle retira les vêtements que lui avait prêté Liz et prit le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama depuis qu'elle dormait ici. C'était un t-shirt abandonné par le maître des lieux, elle avait préféré le porter, plutôt que la simple chemise de nuit que lui avait fournis Elijah, afin de sentir son odeur sur son corps. Au matin elle avait l'impression qu'il était venu dormir avec elle dans la nuit pour disparaître avant son réveil. La jeune femme se glissa sous la couette tout en étouffant un bâillement. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux. Si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait l'imaginer passer son bras autour d'elle.

Au beau milieu de la nuit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Klaus, pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et de terre. Les deux hybrides s'inclinèrent devant leur alpha, qui les congédia d'un signe de tête. Elijah entra dans le salon pour le trouver vautrer dans un fauteuil.

-De toute évidence cela a été plus dur que prévu.

-Je songe sérieusement soit à tous les changer en hybride soit à tous les exterminer. C'est à croire que personne ne leur a enseigné le respect dû au plus fort.

-Et au plus vieux. Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter l'aîné.

Klaus grogna pour la forme et accepta le verre que lui tendait son frère. Il avala le bourbon en trois gorgées à peine et aussitôt un autre verre lui fut présenté.

-Merci. Dit sincèrement le blond.

-Liz s'est un peu inquiétée, tu aurais pu appeler entre deux corrections.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois j'y penserai. Et notre invitée ?

-Caroline a été agréable et charmante. Ta fille l'adore et elle lui rend bien. Tu verras demain, elles me donnent l'impression d'être mère et fille.

Niklaus coula un regard soupçonneux vers Elijah avant de sourire doucement quand il vit que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas.

-Sans vouloir jouer les grands frères autoritaires, tu ferais bien de monter prendre une douche en silence et de te coucher rapidement. J'emmènerai Elisabeth en voyage quelques jours demain après-midi. Histoire de vous laissez le temps et l'intimité qu'il vous faut pour parler tous les deux.

Sur ce l'aîné monta dans sa chambre, suivit par l'hybride quelques minutes après.

Las, Niklaus monta à l'étage, il allait en effet faire comme le lui avait conseillé son frère : une douche et au lit. Il rêvait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se figea sur place une fois passé le seuil de sa chambre. Son lit n'était pas vide. Il avala sa salive et s'avança pour l'observer. Elle semblait paisiblement endormie. Il fut tenté de la réveiller mais se retint, il avait trop peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Il alla à la porte et la verrouilla, si elle essayait de partir cela lui laisserait le temps d'intervenir. Dans la salle de bain il prit tout juste le temps de se laver avant de revenir dans la chambre simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Entre temps Caroline s'était réveillée et s'était redressée pour s'asseoir. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à esquisser le moindre geste. Ne la lâchant pas des yeux, Klaus avança en direction du lit.

-Maintenant que tu es rentré, je vais te rendre ta chambre. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Non. Reste. Je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir si tu pars maintenant. Surtout si ton odeur imprègne mes draps. Reste avec moi, love.

Touchée par ses paroles Caroline opina du chef et souleva la couverture pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se rapprocha du lit avant de s'y installer. Il se positionna sur le côté pour lui faire face et attendit de voir la réaction de la vampire. Celle-ci se tendit un instant puis prit son courage à deux mains.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai bien vu à l'attitude d'Elijah que ton absence prolongée était inquiétante. Lui confia-t-elle en lui faisant face.

-Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, je suis immortel sweetheart.

La vampire leva les yeux aux ciel devant tant de prétention.

-Aller viens-là. L'invita-t-il en écartant les bras.

Sans chercher à y réfléchir elle se lova contre lui, coulant son corps au sien. L'originel l'emprisonna dans une étreinte de fer tout en entremêlant leurs jambes.

-Dors, Love. Lui murmura-t-elle amusée de lui voler son surnom habituel.

La poitrine de Niklaus fut secouée d'un rire et le silence se fit. Toute la maison s'était endormit.

Caroline se réveilla en première comme elle faisait face aux fenêtres. Elle papillonna des yeux et dut se retenir de s'étirer de tout son long quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Niklaus. Avec attention elle détailla le visage du loup. Une barbe lui mangeait les joues, son nez en trompette, ses longs cils qui épousaient le courbe de ses paupières. Ses cheveux dessinaient avec une parfaite délicatesse l'ébauche d'une boucle pleine. En baissant les yeux elle pouvait apprécier le relief de ses clavicules. Elle fit glisser sa main sur les reins de l'originel avant de longer sa colonne vertébrale. Là elle aplatit sa paume contre son dos pour sentir l'ampleur de sa musculature. Elle s'accrocha à son omoplate et se pencha en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres. En réponse l'une de ses fesses fut agrippée avec fermeté avant que des dents avides ne mordent sa lèvre inférieur. Elle se recula afin de se libérer de son emprise, pour revenir à la charge pour l'affronter avec honneur. Pour s'assurer de sa victoire elle assuma son audace et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Klaus grogna gentiment tout en cherchant à se redresser. Quand elle sentit qu'elle allait perdre le dessus, Caroline se détacha de lui.

-Liz ne va pas tarder à débouler, on ferait mieux de descendre.

L'hybride se laissa retomber contre les oreillers en râlant.

-Tu connais très bien ma fille à ce que je vois.

La vampire se releva, descendit du lit et récupéra ses vêtements.

-Oh fait, qui a choisi son prénom ? Demanda-t-elle mine de rien en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-C'est moi. Et pour répondre à ta question cachée, oui j'ai choisi Elisabeth en hommage à ta mère.

-Pourquoi ? Elle était sortie à moitié habillée. Pourquoi l'avoir nommée comme ma mère ?

-Parce que c'était une femme forte et honorable. Le cancer n'a pas été fulgurant comme elle a pu te le dire. Elle se savait malade depuis un moment déjà. On avait commencé à se parler avant que je parte. Quand je suis parti pour la Nouvelle Orléans elle m'a tout raconter. Elle savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te sauver si tu avais des problèmes, elle voulait être sûre que quelqu'un veillerai toujours sur toi et te protégerai coûte que coûte. Il s'arrêta là pour lui laisser le temps de digérer.

-Ce qui explique tous les tableaux comme celui où on je suis sur sa tombe. Tu as toujours gardé un œil sur moi.

-J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère et je veux que tu sois en sécurité, heureuse. S'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Caroline le regarda médusée, elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait utilisé pour son rituel lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais de là à atteindre un tel niveau d'abnégation...

Une fois en bas de l'escalier une tornade brune se jeta sur l'hybride. Tel un bébé singe, Elisabeth avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le fait qu'elle soit une adolescente ne changeait rien à l'amour qu'elle portait à son père et à son besoin de le lui témoigner encore et encore.

-Tu n'as pas appelé une seule fois. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Lui fit-elle remarquer les sourcils froncés.

-Désolé ma puce, je ne le referai plus.

-Oué, c'est ça. C'est déjà ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

Elle reposa les pieds sur le sol et regarda les deux adultes. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre avec insistance.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous descendiez tous les deux ensemble ? Leur demanda-t-elle espiègle.

-Tes pancakes sont en train de brûler Lizzie. Intervint l'aîné des Mikaelson, leur sauvant la mise.

Durant tout le petit déjeuner l'adolescente ne cessa de les asticoter, s'amusant de la gêne qu'elle déclenchait. Elijah attendit d'avoir fini son café avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa nièce.

-Liz, laisse-les un peu tranquille. Termine ton assiette et va préparer ta valise. On va partir quelques jours en France.

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, elle semblait ne pas y croire.

-Oui. J'avais penser prendre le tunnel, descendre toute la côté à partir de Calais jusqu'à la Bretagne pour ensuite aller passer quelques jours à Paris.

-On y va vraiment alors ? C'est vrai papa ? Oh, je vois. C'est pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Rigola-t-elle en engouffrant un pancake en entier dans sa bouche.

-Je pense que ça serait bien que vous proposiez à Rebekah de vous rejoindre. Elle ne l'a pas dit mais quand je lui ai parlé j'ai bien senti qu'elle était contrariée de ne pas avoir plus de nouvelles de vous.

Après avoir préparé un sac de voyage en vitesse Elisabeth avait demandé à Caroline de la coiffer. Encore une fois les deux filles se retrouvaient sur le lit de la plus jeune. La blonde se concentrait à faire de magnifique tresses avec les longues mèches brunes tandis que l'adolescente restait silencieuse.

-Ça ne va pas ma chérie ?

-Si si. Répondit Liz. C'est juste que...continua-t-elle après un temps. Care, tu aimes papa, c'est pour ça que tu es venue. Tu seras encore là à notre retour ?

-C'est ce que je souhaite en tout cas. Lui répondit la vampire en posant le dernier élastique.

-Et, est-ce que tu m'aimes. Pas juste dans le sens où je suis la fille de celui que tu aimes et que du coup tu n'as pas le choix, mais vraiment ?

Caroline prit le temps de la retourner pour lui faire face, elle voulait lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux pour que Liz ne doute pas une seule seconde de la sincérité de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Même si tu n'étais pas la fille de Niklaus je t'aimerai tout autant, plus que ma vie.

-Alors, est-ce que...quand je reviendrai ça veut dire qu'on commencera une nouvelle vie, je veux dire, on sera une famille complète ? Parce que j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup avoir une mère. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle maman je comprendrai. Après tout on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Enfin, tu ne me connais pas vraiment, moi je vois ton visage veiller sur moi depuis que j'ai fait de l'atelier de papa mon refuge.

Elisabeth redoutait la réponse de Caroline, se faisant elle avait cruellement manqué d'assurance pendant son petit discours. Mais la blonde voyait en elle ce qu'elle avait vu en Klaus quand il lui avait fait ses nombreuses déclarations : Liz savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde, tout comme elle savait qu'elles étaient ce que l'autre avait besoin dans sa vie.

-Ça ne dépend pas que de moi, j'en parlerai à ton père. Mais sache que je serai plus que ravie que tu me considères comme ta mère. Et si j'avais pu avoir une fille je ne l'aurai pas voulu différente de toi. Tu es mon trésor. Lui murmura-t-elle à la fin.

Et c'était vrai. Tout de suite elle s'était attachée à la jeune fille, ressentant en elle le besoin de la protéger. Elle ne l'avait pas enfanté mais dans son cœur c'était tout comme. Ces choses là ne s'expliquent pas. Liz se nicha contre elle, trouvant tout de suite sa place au creux de ses bras.

-Je pourrais t'appeler quand je serai en France ?

-Oui mon ange, tous les soirs si tu veux.

xXxXxXxXx

-Elijah m'a dit qu'Elisabeth était tombée amoureuse de toi et que ce doux attachement était réciproque.

-En effet, je n'ai passé que quelques jours en sa compagnie et pourtant je sais que cela me serait impossible de m'éloigner d'elle. Vous tous avez fait d'elle une jeune fille adorable.

Après avoir faire sa valise Liz avait passé une bonne partie de la journée seule avec son père, elle et Elijah étaient partis en fin d'après-midi, désormais Caroline et Niklaus se retrouvaient seuls, attablés pour leur premier repas en tête à tête

-Bon, Love, bien que ce repas soit délicieux tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Caroline s'arrêta de manger, elle était étonnée qu'il ait tenu si longtemps avant de l'attaquer de front. Elle reposa sa fourchette et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de vin.

-Parce que je n'arrivais plus à faire faire semblant. J'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'arrivais plus à être heureuse.

-En quoi venir me voir peut régler ce problème ?

-Tu es intelligent, alors ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas.

-Oh je ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je veux juste que tu le dises. Je me suis toujours dévoilé pour toi. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un angelot mais je pense que je mérite au moins ça. Je mérite plus que les miettes que tu as daigné m'accorder la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir à Mystic Falls après m'avoir fait jurer de ne plus jamais revenir.

Caroline posa ses mains sur ses genoux et le regarda fixement.

-Bien. Je suis ici parce que pour être heureuse j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Avec toi je me sens bien, plus que bien même. Quand j'ai accepté de reconnaître notre connexion et que je me suis laissée aller dans tes bras, pour la première fois je n'avais pas à me cacher, à faire ou ressentir ce qu'on attendait de moi. Toi et moi c'est tellement plus que physique. Oui j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais surtout je te veux. Je te veux toi et ta façon de dominer le monde, ta façon de me désirer, de m'aimer. Tu me fais me sentir apprécier, belle, la chose la plus importante. Je redeviens une ado qui a des rêves et qui est troublée parce que le bad boy s'intéresse à elle dés que je repense à cet après-midi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de redevenir une gosse insouciante. Je suis venue te voir parce que je t'aime et que tu es le seul qui pourra jamais me rendre heureuse. Ça va sûrement sonner prétentieux mais je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de se qui allait se passer une fois arrivée ici. Peut-être que j'aurai eu une concurrente à évincer mais je n'avais pas peur de repartir le cœur brisé. Je n'avais pas peur parce que pour une fois j'y ai cru quand on m'a dit qu'on m'attendrait. Et ça c'est parce que c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Tu m'as fait croire en toi.

La seconde qui suivit elle se retrouvait sur la table, les restes du repas gisaient au sol et l'hybride se tenait entre ses cuisses. Il la surplombait de toute sa sature, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait la dévorer. En une seule déclaration elle avait surpassé toutes les siennes. Elle était venue pour lui, elle l'aimer, et à partir de ce soir elle serait à lui. Il irait jusqu'à l'épouser pour que tout le monde le sache.

-Je suis assez tenté de prendre tout mon temps sweetheart, mais pour être honnête, là, tout de suite, je n'en ai pas la patience.

Ses gestes se firent flous sous sa rapidité, même les yeux de la blonde eurent du mal à le suivre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser ils étaient nus tous les deux. Caroline s'allongea sur la table et plia ses jambes afin de poser ses pieds sur le bord. Ainsi exposée elle lui prouvait son abandon total et l'originel ne pouvait en être qu'excité. Il se positionna contre son centre, l'attrapa par les hanches et lui intima de nouer ses jambes autour de lui. Et d'une poussée brutale il fut en elle, leur arrachant à chacun un râle bestial. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le même mouvement, montant crescendo dans la puissance de ses coups de hanches. Au début il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais sa peau lui donnait trop envie. Il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son épaule avant de descendre sur sa poitrine pour la mordiller. Il pinça durement un de ses tétons et apprécia la contraction autour de son membre qui en découla. Et bien qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Mords-moi. L'implora-t-elle. Nik, je t'en pris, tu n'auras qu'à me donner ton sang après mais mords-moi ! Argumenta-t-elle quand elle le vit hésiter.

Sans plus attendre il accéda à sa requête en plantant ses crocs dans sa chair tendre, la faisant jouir dans la seconde. Quand il la senti se resserrer autour de lui il s'enfonça avec plus d'ardeur en elle, savourant l'étroitesse nouvelle.

Ils ne s'endormirent que le lendemain, lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel. En début de soirée le téléphone de Caroline sonna avec tant d'instance qu'ils se réveillèrent tous les deux. La jeune femme se leva, faisant fi de sa nudité, et alla répondre.

-Bonjour mon ange, vous êtes où là ? Vers Caen ?

Klaus se détendit quand il comprit que c'était sa fille et non un autre homme.

La vampire resta presque une heure au téléphone avec l'adolescente, elle se décida à raccrocher au moment où l'hybride devint trop insistant dans ses caresses. C'était comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'elle. Et de toute évidence il en allait de même pour Elisabeth. Sa famille et son bonheur étaient enfin complets et il comptait bien les chérir.


End file.
